nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven
}}These figures are registered and measured by the Lovian Census Bureau on November 18, 2009. |saint= |capital= Kinley |towns cities= Kinley, Novosevensk |islands=Adlibitan Island, American Island, Bird Island, British Island, Libertan Island, Love Island and Philosopher's Island |nicknames=Island State |hexacode=SE-01-01 |situationmap= |statemap= }} The State of Seven (Pennsylvanian GermanA regional language of the State, spoken locally in Amish Kinley.: Seefeneich, RussianAs above, spoken locally in Novosevensk.: Севен) is one of the states of the Kingdom of Lovia. As the name suggests, there are seven islands that make up the archipelago which forms Seven. The state capital of Seven is located in Kinley. Seven has two national parks, the Bird National Park and the Mellon Wetlands National Park. Etymology and pronunciation Until 1905, Seven was simply referred to, together with Clymene, as the 'Northern Isles.' The earliest mention of the name Seven is in fact in the Royal Declaration that established the states, causing a significant amount of debate as to the origin of the name. The folk etymology, which most linguists agree with, is that it comes from the fact that the archipelago consists of seven islands; it is not known, however, whether this name was in common usage in Lovia before the Declaration or whether it was essentially invented in Noble City. In the past few years, Boris Hartman has proposed a new theory of the origin of the name. According to him, the name derives from that used by the first Russian settlers, северные острова (IPA: ˈsʲevʲɪrnɨje astrəˈva), meaning Northern Islands. Hartman suggests that this name was later mispronounced and shortened by Anglophone settlers to Seven, and the etymology suggested above is false. A key weakness in this theory is that no direct evidence exists that early Russian settlers used the term северные острова, but Hartman argues that the alleged calquing of the term to the English 'Northern Islands' is indirect evidence for its existence. Seal and flag Both the seal and the flag show the map of Seven, highlighted in a blue color. They are both in use since 1904, with some minor changes in design in 1913, 1944, 1956 and 1967. From 1967 on the flag and the seal remained the same. History Discovery and early years (1879-1912) The state was first discovered by Founding Father Ole Nielsen who in an attempt to explore the Northern Isles wrecked his ship on the Rock of Arnmod. With 6 of his crew he arrived on American Island and stayed there for a number of months until he was picked up by a ship. A patriotic Dane, he attempted to attract Scandinavians to the state, but it also proved popular with Orcadians, and the archipelago was informally named New Orkney. The immigrants started a flourishing fishing industry. In 1880 a Russian named Nikolai Sharapov founded the settlement of Novosevensk on Philosopher's Island. One of the reasons that so few other settlers were willing to go to Seven at that time was Sharapov's aggression and desire of autonomy, styling himself Tsar of Seven. By 1903, however, Sharapov had died and former employees of the murdered president William McKinley moved from the United States to a small, unoccupied Lovian island, American Island. Their settlement was built on the southern side of the island. Originally, it was named McKinleyville, but it didn't take long before it was shortened to its present-day name, Kinley. In 1904 the Lovian Congress proposed the foundation of states as the highest subdivision, which was accepted later that year. This was set in action January 1, 1905, and Clymene, Kings, Oceana, Seven, and Sylvania were created. The state was almost uninhabited, except from a few remaining colonists in Kinley, and a few Russians who Sharapov had succeeded in attracting to the state. The first elections were held in 1905, with Harrison Flint, the leader of Kinley, as the only candidate. All potential Novosevenskian candidates declined to stand. Both settlements remained heavily autarkic, and the Governor had virtually no control over Novosevensk. The 'Flintist' movement held sway in Seven for around ten years; their strategy was based around a large network of family and friends which dominated the small town, and with which other candidates could not hope to compete. Economic and political development (1912-1929) Until the 1913 elections, in the second term of Oliver Flint, no independent candidate was able to achieve more than 10%, but in 1913 opposition gathered behind Henri Rutherford, member of the newly formed Union Party, achieving 38%. This was due to new immigrants who were not part of the Flintist clique and participation of the Novosevenskians in the political process. In 1915, Rutherford finally won an election, remaining in office for two terms before retiring to give way to his successor Samuel Sawyer. By 1920, both towns had grown rapidly, and colonists swarmed out over the state. Kinley grew rapidly as American immigrants arrived, as did Novosevensk which had become a destination for emigres from the Russian Revolution. Lovians from other parts of the state also moved to Seven to work in the fishing industry. Sawyer was well-known for writing the Basic Law of Seven, which created a state council, consisting of two representatives from each of the four districts, as well as a representative of the King and another for the 'Count of Seven.' In the Great Depression, however, almost all of the formerly created settlements were abandoned, due to the recession that resulted from Lovia's close trade links with America. Due to the economic difficulties that succeeded the Governor took the unprecedented step of selling the northern islands to the King, in whose possesion they mostly remain. Certain areas however belong to the National Park authority or private owners who have repurchased their land. The rest is rented by tenant farmers at low cost. Since then, only American Island and Philosopher's Island have been inhabitated by sizable settlements. Recovery and return to stability (1930-1956) Seven took some time to recover from the Great Recession, as the market for their chief export, fish, dwindled dramatically. The recovery was overseen by Henri Burton, who governed for a record seven terms. Originally standing on a Unionist platform, by the end of his first term he had become alienated from the mainstream of the party who believed that clasical liberal policies were the way out of the recession. Burton by contrast promoted government intervention and social democratic policies, and in 1933 he was expelled from the party. He formed the Socialist Party, which was to become the longest-ruling party in Seven's history. Burton's policies were to a great extent reminiscent of those of the New Deal in America. He bought large quantities of land using state resources from bankrupt subsistence farmers, reëmploying them as workers on the farm. The farming system was modernised and made efficient, with use of machinery and better fertilisers. In the United States, the price of grain had risen due to Roosevelt's artificial scarcity policies, and as grain production rocketed in Seven, money came flooding into the state. He also opened new schools and started a number of road-building projects. By 1940, the government was the largest employer in the state. Burton enjoyed huge popularity and the older Unionist Party suffered. Immigrants poured into the newly successful state from the south, where recovery policies had not been as successful, in order to find employment. By 1936, however, Seven's population had swollen by 25% and unemployment began to rise. Tensions between the original imhabitants and the new, many of whom did not speak English as their native language, rose sharply, and Burton's popularity fell. In addition to this, a clamor arose from some farmers to buy back their land. Burton managed to survive to end of his seventh term, when he was defeated by perennial challenger William Trumbel of the Unionist Party. Trumbel did not reverse many of Burton's policies however, apart from capping immigration and selling a small proportion of government-owned land. After a single term, he retired, and was replaced by Kirtsen Blacksmith, a former Kinley mayor, who also lasted only a term, after proof emerged that he had embezzled money from the state government. In 1947, the Socialists delivered their second governor, and Seven's first ever female governor, Heather Tinley, a singer and actress. Post-2000 era In recent years, the state has known short periods of economic growth. Since mayor Patrick McKinley of Kinley left the capital of the state in March 2008, things have grown rather quiet. He did however return in July, but was never able to restore the economy. In the spring of 2010, a group of 100 Amish people from America settled near Kinley, in a self-proclaimed neighborhood called Amish Kinley, where they built their own houses without any permission from the authorities. Demographics .]] There are 2610 inhabitants in Seven, counting the inhabitants of the small farms on the other islands than American Island as well as the Amish Kinley population. 50,3 percent is male, 49,7 percent is female. Nationalities 86,8 percent has the Lovian citizenship, 12,3 percent has the American citizenship, and the rest is from either Europe, Mexico or South America. The other Americans most likely come from California. Those with Lovian citizenship come from a variety of different backgrounds, of which American, Russian, and Dutch predominate. Religions Around 40 percent of the inhabitants stated that they were not related to any religion or spiritual movement. Of the 60 percent that stated otherwise, most were Christian. The largest Christian denominations are (in order of size) Russian Orthodoxy, Protestantism, Roman Catholicism, and Amish, although there are some other very small groups as well (e.g. Mormons). The rest was either Islamic, Buddhist, or Jewsih. Geography Seven is a quiet, overwhelming beautiful state, with much wildlife and majestic rocks. The countless small forests on the islands are home for thousands and thousands of birds, as well as several endangered creatures. The Lovian Dassie can be found here as well. Cities and towns Seven contains only one town. This town is on American Island. The other islands are uninhabited, except for some small farms and a few forestkeeper lodges. * Kinley * Novosevensk Also, there's an community of Amish residing in Seven, that lives in a so-called Local Religious Community called Amish Kinley, which is unique. It's the first Local Religious Community in Lovia, a new type of place class among town and city. Islands Seven consists of seven Islands. The biggest island is American Island, which is a little bit larger than Philosopher's Island. * Adlibitan Island * American Island * Bird Island * British Island * Libertan Island * Love Island * Philosopher's Island Economy .]] Seven is of minor importance in the Lovian economy. The state mainly exports fish and wood. There are two banks, an oil station, an agency of InterBus and a shop in Kinley. Kinley has an harbor as well, where all the fish is frozen and transported to either the United States, or the rest of Lovia. On Love Island there's an hotel, as well as on Philosopher's Island, mainly meant for tourists who want to see the wildlife in Seven. Seven has undergone two depressions. One in the Thirties, and one after the leave of mayor McKinley in 2008. There are plans to pump more money in Kinley by reinstalling some shops that went away. These plans aren't sure yet. Kinley also has an 5 storey builing containing the headquarters of two political parties and some free space. Education .]] There's only one school in Seven, the Henri Burton Elementary, which is an elementary school that works with a normal high school schedule. For secondary education, children have to go to schools in other states of Lovia. There are not that many children however, because Seven's inhabiants are mainly elderly people. In Seven is also a school for higher education, the International College of Lovia that provides courses for students from all over Lovia. Infrastructure Roads There are no roads in Seven, except from the streets in Kinley and a sandpath that leads to the old church on the opposite side of American Island. However, there are some footpaths that lead to the forgotten colonial villages. Also, there is a cycle track on Philosopher's Island, leading the bicyclist to a particularly beautiful waterfall. Railways There is a railway which provides a service between Kinley and Novosevensk, known as the Seven State Railway. Parts of it include the oldest tracks built in Lovia. There used to be an industrial train track between the harbor and the Old Fish Factory, just outside of Kinley. This track is now gone, but in the harbor there are still signs of the track visible. Harbors The two hotels outside American Island have a private harbor, as well as Bird Island. It's possible to go to the other islands by mooring at the multiple stages that are built at each island. Kinley itself has an harbor for fishing boats and the ferry. Gallery Image:Shiny Cowbird.jpg|''Shiny cowbird'' on Bird Island Image:Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins around Bird Island Image:Sunset Libertan Island.jpg|Sunset above Libertan Island Image:Mellon Wetlands.jpg|The Mellon Wetlands on Libertan Island Image:Masked_owl.jpg|Australian Masked Owl Image:Alectoris Rufa.jpg|Red-legged Partridge References Category:Seven Category:Nature